


Awakening My Fuck Buddy

by JHMKWrites



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHMKWrites/pseuds/JHMKWrites
Summary: Jona (Joy) and James (Jinu) were fuck buddies who eventually fell in love and are now married with 2 children.To celebrate their anniversary / to welcome the new year, they decided to somehow wake up the sleeping fuck buddies inside them.Did I mention that Jona (joy) has been attending pole classes?Original StoryhereBack story of this spin offhere
Kudos: 1





	Awakening My Fuck Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off of a finised AU No Strings Attached on Twitter;
> 
> Mature content again
> 
> If this is not for you, then please skip it
> 
> I am sorry i think this was bad...  
> Im sorry in advanve

James and Jona were just your regular married couple, with a very "exciting" past. But, with 2 children, the eldest around 10 years old, both focused on raising their children to become a good addition to this twisted society. They had to somehow put their naughty self aside.

Sabi nila, the moment you gave birth, the honey moon stage is over.. but atleast not for them, being fuck buddies before marriage, both know how to make each other crazy, but having children, they had to tone done a bit with the wilding to avoid getting questions from their children the next day like;

**_"Mommy, are you sick? how come I hear you making weird noises last night?"_ **

**_"Daddy, did you do something bad? why were you asking mommy to punish you last night?"_ **

This is why the phrase "Tulog na ba ang mga bata" were made but it seems like hindi na din effective sa kanila ito. Bilang nagigising na din yata yung anak nila sa mga ingay na di nila maiwasan.

Which explains why James is driving his way to the hotel Jona told him. They were supposed to book the room together but his wife randomly sent him a message telling him where to go, it seems like his wife have other plans.. and knowing Jona... his pants are tight already on the way to the hotel imagining what his wife has in store for him..

Calm down, James, you're driving..  
Baka di nya mapigilan yung urge nya, mapatapak sya sa accelerator ng wala sa oras,

A few minutes of trying hard not to be excited on his way to the hotel room, he is now in front of the door. His wife told him that she left the door open for him to just barge in and attack her.. Silly woman. Pinihit nya ang doorknob and he was surprised on how big the room was. 

Not than less of a second at napukaw na kaagad ang paningin nya ng babaeng nasa kama. She was wearing a sexy red corset with fishnet stockings... she was seductively laying in bed. He swears her clothes will be gone in a blink of an eye the moment he reached the bed.

**_"Stop their sir... we do have a requirement here.."_ **

oh... instant role playing..  
He likes it...

 ** _"You had to strip, no clothes allowed for men inside this room"_ **and her voice sends shivers down his spine. 

**_"if you wish to see the special gift i prepared for you today, then I would suggest you follow my instructions"_ **

And so he did,  
regardless kung may special gift or wala, he was already willing to throw himself and be her special boy toy today.

She cant help but giggle the moment how her husband's manhood is already on alert mode as he walks his way to bed.

Its nice to know that even after soo many years with 2 children and post permanency body, stretch marks and all, she still can make her husband want her and just like him, for her, her husband is still the loveliest and the sexiest man in her eyes.

 ** _"Now lay in bed sir, and enjoy the show"_** she gave him a naughty smirk as she walks her way to a pole; wait the room has a stripper pole? 

A few seconds of her scrolling on her phone and a seductive track started playing. While he knows that his wife has a lot of surprises, hindi nya naisip to. Mukhang talagang desidido yung asawa nyang baliwan sya tonight.

*instrumentals*

She started to move around the pole doing some seductive turns, their eyes would meet and how James eyes were burning with desire of wanting to make love to her, mas lalo syang ginaganahan sa ginagawa nya. She did a quick drop, here legs open wide and a seductive bump up, her ass sticking out, showing him she's wearing t-back undies

_*Don't need permission_   
_Made my decision to test my limits_   
_Cause it's my business, God as my witness_   
_Start what I finished_   
_Don't need no hold up_   
_Taking control of this kind of moment_   
_I'm locked and loaded_   
_Completely focused, my mind is open*_

When his wife started attending pole classes to work on her post tantrum body, he supported it and even surprised her with her own stage pole. He noticed how his wife started to feel insecure after giving birth to their 2nd child. While he made sure that she knows that she is still beautiful regardless, maybe its something women had to deal with.

And its wonderful to watch her all confident with herself and her body, dancing for him was just one hot, seductive bonus he is willing to indulge to.. his eyes widened when his wife did a trick in front of him, her legs wide open her body upside down, holding on to the pole..

Sexily amazing!

She went from boomerang to butterfly trick, sexily sliding down the pole

_*Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_   
_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_   
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout*_

She closed her eyes as she feels herself, dancing her way to the rhythm of the music with the heat building up, seeing her husband's dick is still as hard as ever, watching her perform for him.

She slowly walked her way back to bed, both of them staring at each other's eyes, like a cat wanting to be pet, she climbed her way up, nakatingin pa din ang asawa nya sa kanya, she placed herself on top of him, letting him stroke her legs.

*rips*

he aggressively ripped her stockings, sliding his hands inside the ripped part, rubbing his hands, squeezing her legs tight as he aims for her lips. The way her husband would suck the hell out of her tongue as they kiss. The way his lips would travel to her neck, leaving her marks. 

With how his tongue taste so good, she needed to get this corset of her body so that her husband can freely suck her sanity away. She went closer next to his ears..

"Please untie me roughly liked how you rip my stockings and you can freely fuck me like how you would fuck when we were still fuck buddies. I want you to pound me like a thirsty fucker.... wherever my old fuckbuddy James is now.. Please wake him up.. I want him now"

and just like how she wanted, James started removing her corset, threw it away and without a second wasted, he started sucking her breast.. his other hand now touching her down there. She let her husband take over this time, letting him release all the desires he's been building while watching her perform in front of him he grabbed her hand, asking her to play with his dick as they continue to make out. 

Wala na silang kailangan ipag alala, they all have the rooms to themselves, walang possiblity na may makarinig sa kanila, kaya ganun na lang ang patuloy na pag ungol nya the moment James started to use his mouth, licking her womanhoon. Nakakabaliw kung paanong pag laruan ni James ang pag kababae nya na, just like he did it while they were still fuckbuddies, making her crave for his dick, kaya ganun nalang din ang ikinagulat ni james when she asked him to stop real quick and scoot her way, her face next to his dick, sucking it as he continues to eat her pussy.

 ** _"Love, please I want you inside me now"_** the way she was begging for him to own her was music to his ears. Its been a while since they've been this wild in bed and with no time wasted he started aiming for his target, thrusting his way insider her wet, warm self, and it still feel amazing having to explore ways to love her and just her. and she was not kidding when she said she wanted to try some challenging positions written in the book she sent to him earlier today. 

From her legs, wide open, to moving around the room, as they continue. she would bend down asking him to pound her from behind. With only catching their breaths as their break, they continued to love each other, enjoying the way they somehow awaken their wild personalities whose been sleeping for a long time.

And what's amazing is that after all the sudden wild moments, they still get to go back to their old selves.. as husband and wife.. loving each other dearly, With touches that brings security and cuddles that shows sincerity. 

Salamat talaga at natagpuan nila ang isat isa. When those moments, hindi naman nila hiniling na magkaroon ng bagong pag ibig, pero they were given an amazing gift. 

Minsan siguro hindi talaga dapat hanapin.. Darating at darating talaga ang tamang tao who would heal all your pains to a point hindi mo na yon maalala. 

That someone who would encourage you to be the best version of yourself and wont even make you feel as if you're lacking as you try to resolve the issues you have on your own. Someone who will never make you feel your alone and wont let you lose your own identity at the same time.

Its nice to love and to be loved...


End file.
